


I Can Make It Right

by Gimmefeedback



Series: Jyrus oneshots [8]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Jonah’s anxious and bi, Lewbert from iCarly makes a cameo, M/M, cyrus is nervous and gay, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmefeedback/pseuds/Gimmefeedback
Summary: While Cyrus is helping Jonah study, he accidentally stumbles across a webpage on his computer that was never meant to be seen.





	I Can Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Almost two months. Well, I’m back now, and I hope you guys can get at least mild enjoyment out of this. These oneshots will most definitely not be coming to an end :)

Personally, Cyrus can't believe he had to audacity to _ever_ think his crush on Jonah was done and over with.

Hell, he was in worse denial of his romantic feelings towards him than when they first _met_, and _that_ was when Cyrus couldn't even come to terms with his own _sexuality_.

After Buffy figured out Cyrus' feelings, he quickly became able to openly discuss things with her.

It hurt to see Jonah so consistently involved with Andi, but he knew it would be something he'd have to get used to. Gradually, he did adjust to it, but soon enough, he found his crush on Jonah to be too much for him to bear.

Between Jonah happily emphasizing their friendship and unexpectedly proceeding to get back with Andi, Cyrus forced himself to face the conclusion that he and Jonah just simply aren't meant to be.

He thought maybe if kept telling himself that then his crush would evaporate, but, he's begun to realize that the more he shoves it down, the stronger it'll return.

And _boy_, has it returned.

"Guys, I'm having a crisis." He frantically walks up to Andi and Buffy in the halls before he has to get to last period.

"_Clearly_. You've been avoiding us all day. What's wrong?" Buffy asks.

The only reason Cyrus was avoiding anyone and everyone was because he was hoping to sort out the situation on his own. Since _that's_ incapable of happening, he knew he’d have to tell the girls something.

"Sorry. I promise that stops now. It's nothing to do with you two. But guys," glancing around, he knows his voice is to be lowered. "I don't think my feelings for Jonah ever left..."

"You don't _say_." Buffy amuses.

"_Why_? _Why_ would you let me think that?" He sours.

"_Me?" _She's offended.

"_Yes, you! _When I told you you just went along with it! You should've smacked some sense into me." He defends.

"I think the point _is_," Andi calmly interferes. "That you were able to figure out your feelings. That's good!"

"Yeah, sure, but, what do I do now?" Cyrus asks. "I need to know where he is so I can avoid him."

"Cyrus." Buffy disapproves. "That's _not_ the way to handle things. And besides, we haven't seen him."

"Uh-oh." Cyrus jumps to the worst of conclusions. "What if he's not doing well?"

"If he isn't, then I don't think your feelings would stop you from helping him out." Andi's right about this.

"I know." He agrees. "I just want him to be okay. _I'm_ certainly not."

"You _will_ be." Buffy affirms. "Funnily enough, uh," she needs to think of an excuse for the boys to see each other. "He said something about hoping you could help him with that assignment he has for History tonight."

Cyrus gasps. "_Really_? I never knew he thought of me as a well-known historian."

"Ye-_ah..."_ Andi nods. "Just ask him if you can go over later and help him out. He'll say yes." She’s sure of it.

"Okay...I hope things turn out fine." He worries.

"They _will_." Andi insists. "You got this!"

The way Cyrus sees it, 'this' might as well be code for Jonah, who, despite not being here right now, would love for Cyrus to know that he's got him just as much.

Ninety minutes later, Cyrus is conveniently able to find Jonah walking the halls after his last class, just as the school day is coming to a close.

"Hey, Jonah?"

"Hey!" He's happily nervous to see him.

"So, would you like me to lend a hand on that History assignment you have...?" Already sweating, Cyrus has to make himself a promise that he'll keep his cool.

"Really?" Practically honored, Jonah grins from ear to ear.

"Yeah..." Cyrus is caught off guard by Jonah's aloofness. He _swears_ if Buffy and Andi only _said_ that Jonah would like his help...

"Uh, Buffy and Andi told me you wanted me to help you..." His heart stutters. Now Jonah's gonna think he's some sort of obsessed freak who thinks he's incapable of doing things on his own.

"Guess they read my mind." Jonah's smirk throws Cyrus for a loop.

"Oh, hahaha..."

If he leaves now, maybe he can pass out in private. It's bewildering for Cyrus _just_ how much he's still hung up on him.

Things were supposed to be different this time around. Yes, of course Cyrus still likes him, but to him, Jonah Beck should no longer be _Jonah Beck_, the kid who he insanely admires.

He should just be Jonah Beck, the great friend of his who he also just so happens to have a massive crush on.

As time went on, both of those personas have been mashed into one, ultimately leaving Cyrus pining for him more than ever.

Yes, he still admires and adores him, but at the same time, he's learned how to not overly respect him like he once did.

"Plus, there's kinda something I'd like your advice on. If that's okay?"

"Oh." Cyrus can already feel the heaviness in his heart, having a bad feeling that this advice Jonah needs alludes to a romantic situation that in no way involves him.

For the past few days, he’s has become a witness to the moderate conversations Jonah's been having with his friend Natalie.

He never really thought anything of it, but now that Jonah's requested to confide in him, it's something has no choice but to overthink.

"Yeah! Yeah. Of course." It's practically a promise.

"Cool. Thanks, Cy' guy." Placing his hand on Cyrus' shoulder, Jonah freezes up with a touching smile, his heart hammering as Cyrus' eyes returns the sincerity in his own. The moment goes on longer than intended, maybe even drags on, Jonah forcing away his hand just in case Cyrus feels estranged, which, he most certainly does _not_.

If anything, he wishes Jonah's hand never left. He can only assume Jonah did that because he's nervous about what's eventually going to be brought up. Maybe the advice he needs isn't about dating, but his panic attacks. As far as he knew, Jonah was doing pretty good for a while, but it's always possible that they could've made a return.

"I'm gonna talk to Natalie real quick, but I'll get back to you then we'll walk to my place?"

Struck with instant defeat, Cyrus already knows it isn't right for him to not want Jonah and Natalie to have any sort of bond. He wants Jonah to be happy and anxiety-free, but it's always been pretty hard to see him like that with people who aren't him. Even if it’s just platonically.

Maybe after he's through giving Jonah his advice, Jonah can give Cyrus some tips of his own about how to be more selfless than selfish.

He wants Jonah all to himself, and he hates that.

Except what he doesn't know, is that Jonah would personally like Cyrus all to himself, too.

"Yeah!" His smile is forced.

"Meet you outside?"

"Sure."

Despite Cyrus' change of mood, Jonah pats his shoulder before strolling off, leaving Cyrus frozen in place and unable to tell whether or not his actual self is literally vibrating from the boy's touch.

At this point, it doesn't seem impossible.

Grabbing his backpack, Cyrus exits out the school's front entrance, sitting and waiting for Jonah on the nearest bench he can find.

To his pleasant surprise, Jonah doesn't take long at all to arrive, relieved to see that Cyrus is there at all.

"You ready?"

"Yup." Cyrus smiles, standing up and picking up his bag which sat beside him.

"Thanks for waiting. I didn't want to keep you waiting." Jonah frowns at himself for saying it like that, Cyrus lighting up and finding his way with words insanely adorable.

"You didn't." He giggles, hoping Jonah isn't too embarrassed once after seeing him blush and gaze at the ground.

"So uh, I was thinking." Jonah looks up at him. "You don't even really have to help me with the school stuff. Unless you want to. I kinda just really need the advice.

Unless you don't wanna help me with that, which is totally fine too. As a matter of fact you don't need to help me at all you can work on your own stuff and I can help you if you want. That is if I can, haha." He concludes by sucking in a huge breath.

Currently, Cyrus hopes his shock nor his speechless is too obvious. Is this Jonah being generally anxious, or is this Jonah being anxious particularly around _him?_ If Cyrus spoke like that, he wouldn't make it two sentences in without needing to suck on his inhaler.

Speaking of 'attacks', he's seriously wishing that this doesn't mean Jonah's on the verge of spiraling.

He doesn't look too secure with himself, uncomfortably looking around with eyes of uncertainly; Cyrus knowing to clarify his lack of judgment.

"Are you, feeling okay?" By touching his hand, he gets Jonah to look at him instead of the space ahead.

"Yeah..." Jonah's back to blushing. "Sorry."

"You're okay." Cyrus flashes a grin to show he understands. "Shall we?"

"Huh?" Jonah nervously blurts.

"Do you wanna start walking..." Cyrus softly clarifies.

Jonah's equally anxious as he is humiliated. "Yeah. Sorry..." His smile is weak.

"I'll give you five bucks to stop apologizing." Cyrus smiles, hoping to relieve Jonah by supportively grasping his shoulder.

"Haha..." Jonah lights up at both his comment and the physical contact.

"It's just been a...long day." He has to bite his tongue to keep from apologizing once more, eyes dropping down to see that Cyrus' same hand has yet to move away.

As if his heart wasn't already thumping fast enough.

"We should go."

"Should we take the short cut...?" Cyrus is now just noticing how how his hand might as well be stuck on him.

"Uh, I was thinking maybe we could take the long way..." Jonah feels like his heart's about to burst, especially when Cyrus' hand begins to sweat on to his shirt.

"Uh." Cyrus quickly detaches himself, continuing to look at Jonah while flimsily dusting off his palms. "Yeah! Yeah..." His voice turns immensely high-pitched, returning back to normal after his throat is forcefully cleared.

"Or, maybe we should take the shortcut. It's private." What Jonah's really meaning to say is 'quiet.'

Although quiet does most definitely work, considering how awkwardly silent the two of them are when walking among the particular route.

"So." Jonah speaks up after a long, grueling thirty seconds of their steps crunching the series of leaves and pine needles on the ground.

Cyrus almost jumps from the sound of his voice, anxiously looking his way.

"That thing I said, about needing advice." Jonah's purposely gazing ahead.

"Yeah?" Cyrus is ready to lend a hand.

"Uh, I changed my mind." Jonah struggles to look at him, but when he does, Cyrus can see the panic in his eyes.

"I'm—fine." Jonah claims, scoffing at his own phoniness. For someone currently walking through the woods, he's falling slightly short of oxygen.

"Jonah..." Cyrus knows to keep a close watch. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." Faking a grin, Jonah returns his eyes forward. "Right now just, isn't really a good time."

Cyrus understands. "Okay..." He gradually comes to a stop, Jonah quickly doing the same.

"Why'd we stop..." Jonah worries.

"It's okay." Cyrus ensures. "I can just—really tell that you're on edge. That's all."

"Yeah..." Jonah agrees, feeling guilty knowing he's responsible for Cyrus' concern.

He wishes his emotional state was something they could both easily ignore. "I feel bad." He states.

"_I_ feel bad." Cyrus slightly laughs. "For you. You can _totally_ talk to me about it." He offers.

That's what Jonah was hoping to avoid. "How about this." He stalls. "We race back to the house, and if I win, I get to say absolutely nothing."

For Cyrus, it hurts seeing Jonah go this far to avoid discussing his own hurt. Yet he completely gets why he sees the need to.

If he's been taught anything from being raised by four psychologists, it's to not take hold of Jonah's emotions.

Until Jonah does that for himself, all Cyrus can do is be understanding towards his hesitance.

"You're not being fair." He chuckles. "You know you'll win since I'm such a wheezer."

It's a relief to hear Jonah laugh.

"Alright, then. New plan." Legs almost shaking as he steps closer, Jonah loses color in his face.

"I carry you on my back for the rest of the way home."

From the look of Cyrus' astonishment, he may as well have no choice but to.

Frozen to the core but sweating like crazy; suddenly all Cyrus can feel is his body's rising temperature, the thumping of his heart, and the buzzing in his brain. Not _ears. Brain._

Just when Jonah starts to regret his offer, an enormous smile crosses Cyrus' face.

"Uh. Y-yeah, you'd want that...?" Cyrus stops grinning just in case. He can't have Jonah thinking he's _too_ excited about it.

"Hop on up." Jonah tries to keep calm as he turns around, bursting into laughter when he can barely feel Cyrus jump on him.

"You're light."

"It's the asthma." Cyrus grins, heart racing from the fact that this is even happening.

"You're hilarious." Jonah means it. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Grab on."

"What?" Cyrus didn't think he'd be running the rest of the way. "Fine, but if I start having an asthma attack on your back then you're saving me." He jokes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Flattered enough by his kind tone, Cyrus is frankly lucky that he can't see Jonah's smirk.

Feeling Cyrus' hands hold on to his shoulders, Jonah needs a moment to adjust his thought process.

Perhaps now isn't the best time for either of them to begin excessively sweating.

If they're nervous about anything, it's each other's nervousness.

"I'm not gonna sprint, okay?" Jonah can't risk tripping and bringing Cyrus down with him. "Just jog. Three, two, one." He steadily picks up the pace, getting a kick out of Cyrus' giggling.

"You good?" He exits the woods and stops the sidewalk of the busy road a few yards from his apartment building.

"Yeah. You're pretty good at this. Ever think of joining track with Buffy?" Cyrus wonders.

"_Buffy_?" Jonah scoffs. "I'd be toast." This makes them laugh.

"Alright, you ready?" Jonah was waiting for all the cars to pass.

"'Cause now, I'm gonna _sprint!_" He makes way into the street, quickly reaching the other side to the sound of Cyrus' alarmed giggling.

Swiftly heading to the front of the building, he enters inside and continues forward, saying a quick hello to his doorman at the front desk as he zips by.

"Hey Lewbert you remember Cyrus!"

"Bleh." The large-warted man idly observes their joy.

"Hasn't changed, huh?" Cyrus asks, still on Jonah's back when the elevator doors close behind them, pressing the button that helps send them to the the twenty first floor.

"Nope." Jonah grins. "I just remembered-you haven't been here since you helped me move in."

"We gonna stay like this the whole time?" Cyrus teases, brightening at Jonah's giggle. "We can try." He suggests, taking out his key as the elevator opens up on their designated floor.

"My Mom's home, but she's probably in her office, so." Jonah takes him down the hall to their destination.

"Make sure you duck." He smiles, unlocking and opening the door while Cyrus amusingly crouches down.

Holding on tight, the brown-eyed boy joyously giggles along as Jonah carefully walks inside.

"Should I get off?" Cyrus asks, Jonah kicking the door closed.

"I'll help with that." He smiles, walking through the living room which Cyrus curiously observes. "Looks nice."

"You can thank my mother for that." Jonah humors, turning into the hallway and walking past her enclosed office which is right next door to his room.

"It's a bit messy." He states, walking through the doorway and backing up towards his bed.

"Ready?" Jonah leans back, feeling Cyrus let go him and turning around to see him bounce onto his bed with a smile.

"So do you wanna start?" Cyrus asks, Jonah walking over to his wooden desk in the far right corner of the room.

"Yeah." He opens his PC and types in the code, the incomplete Word document of his making a reappearance.

"What is it you need help with?" Cyrus stands up, setting his bag on the floor.

"It's stupid." Jonah believes.

"_No_. It's not. Every one of us can use improvement." Cyrus instructs, walking over beside Jonah and taking a look at his screen.

Insecure, Jonah looks to the floor and takes a step back.

"Uh. Just some formatting stuff. As you can see, aha." His hands are so sweaty that they almost slip apart when he folds them together.

"We can fix that." Cyrus smirks, observing his series of formulaic errors. "I can pull up this thing online for you." He looks at him.

"Really? Thanks, uh, I know I could probably easily figure it out by myself, but..." Jonah separates his hands. "I like having you around, so..." His heart takes a deep dive as this is said.

Utterly red in the face, Jonah is stunned by his own confession. If he isn't wrong, that _totally_ made him sound like he plays dumb _just_ to have Cyrus around.

"N-not that you have to be helping me with this." Jonah blurts. "Like I said, you can just do your own thing."

"Jonah, it's okay. I wanna help you." Cyrus can't get over his sincerity. "I like being around you too."

"Really..." Greatly elated, Jonah wouldn't be surprised if the redness on his face never fades.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Cyrus asks, staring into space with shrinking pupils and widened eyes. Since when did _he_ become the smooth one? Has he _always_ had this in him?

Maybe Jonah's anxiety just makes it easier for him to be more...what's the word, dominant? Assuring? He would say it brings out his inner therapist, but therapists aren't witty or flirty. He currently can't even _look_ at Jonah 'cause he's too scared to see his reaction.

That reaction being utter hesitation and stunned bewilderment.

Was Cyrus being, dare he say, flirtatious? Or just _really, really _compelling.

What_ever_ it was, Jonah's gonna need to take a step outside and rethink every one of his anxiety-driven decisions. He can't believe himself; why can't he just keep cool?! Oh right. Because he has untreated anxiety, and a massive _crush_ on the boy who was only ever supposed to be his best friend.

"Yeah. And I'm really glad you are." He's ecstatic to see Cyrus return his smile. "I'm gonna go tell my Mom you're here, okay?"This way he'll hopefully be able to bring himself together.

"Okay. I'll bring those directions up for you."

"Thanks, Cy' Guy." Jonah reminds Cyrus just how much he _adores_ it when he calls him that.

Giving him one more grin, Jonah knows to leave before he grows anymore distracted.

"Hey mama." This is his greeting when entering her office, walking to the desk she sits in front of and setting himself in her lap.

"I'm surprised to see you." Chuckling, she turns her head in his direction.

"Cyrus is here."

"I know. I heard you two laughing." It's not an unusual occurrence. "Want me to go say hi?"

"Uh, that's okay. Not right now. We're pretty focused."

Because nothing says 'focused' like leaving the room.

"Thought so." She smirks, her comment turning Jonah red in the face.

"Okay..." He gets off of her. "Just making sure you knew..." Full of discomfort, he heads towards the doorway.

"Dad's bringing home Italian. Would Cyrus like to stay and eat?"

"Uh." Jonah turns around. "Maybe. Could we eat in my room?"

She's no stranger to Jonah wanting Cyrus all to himself. "Why, scared we'll embarrass you?"

"N-no!" Jonah claims. "Just—lemme ask him. I'll text you." He makes his way out, embarrassingly listening to her chuckle before shutting the door.

'I think I'm gay what do I do?!?'

Since Cyrus unintentionally clicked on internet explorer instead of Google Chrome, he was presented with a webpage containing this very question Jonah recently entered into the Google search bar.

At first Cyrus thought it was some sort of false reality, but after mentally panicking for what felt like the longest time, he and his eyes have begun to adjust.

_His_ crush, Jonah Beck, _gay_? Or at least confused as to whether or not he's _straight_? Since when has _Cyrus_ been the one to be so oblivious? Apparently ever since the extreme denial he forced himself through.

"Hey."

He jumps at the sound of Jonah's voice, minimizing the browser and seeing he's standing before the doorway.

"Sorry there's no chair. Should we work on the floor?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Making sure it's fully charged, Cyrus unplugs the laptop and sits down with it on the carpet.

Picking up on his tension, Jonah nervously sits beside him.

Trying to think of what he could have done to upset him, Jonah moves his eyes to the screen's internet explorer icon which indicates one tab has been left unbothered.

The tab he was using to demand answers about his sexuality.

To think that Cyrus saw the webpage for himself, it humiliates him to no end.

"Jonah..." Cyrus can see the terror his eyes which coldly stare down the particular symbol.

"You didn't happen to click on that, did you..." Speaking in a small voice and grave tone, Jonah looks at him in alert.

"Jonah..." Cyrus’ answer is a look of remorse.

Glancing below him, Jonah scoffs shakes his head. "I can't believe I forgot to get rid of it. It was just so late at night, and..." He's too numb to even express his self-disappointment.

"Jonah, _whatever_ you’re feeling, I _promise_ you it's normal." Cyrus boldly expresses, knowing to lighten his tone. "I know, what it's like to be confused. This confusion that you're feeling..."

Straightening his posture, he bravely continues to face Jonah's solemn yet attentive expression. 

"It will _not_ last forever..." Cyrus gulps, refusing to reveal his tears.

He knows exactly where Jonah is, because it's where he himself has been. Moral support is more than what he wants to give him. Right here right now, maybe it's time Jonah knows the _truth_, that _is_ as long as it won't increase his worry.

"I'm confused, about what I am..." Jonah shyly starts out.

Cyrus calmly waits for his continuation. If Jonah's gotten this far-which he _has_-then he can say what it is that he needs to reveal.

"What I'm not confused about..." Jonah's voice mildly scratches. "Is how I feel about you."

With that being said, Cyrus is struggling to believe that this could only mean one thing. One crazily great, amazing thing.

Is Jonah really...

"How _do_ you feel about me?" He speaks softly.

That's the question Jonah would _love_ to answer, the one he wishes he knew how to. All the words are there; all that's left to find is his voice.

"I feel...Humbled. To be around you." Hopefully that doesn't sound too platonic. Platonic is exactly what he's trying to avoid. "You're my favorite person. _Ever_." That's better, but still too broad. "I-I want to be with you."

Perfect. Almost.

Cyrus, he's trying to physically respond. When Jonah said he was humbled to be around him, he thought it was supposed to be fancy talk for 'I love having you as a friend', proceeding to be thrown off guard when Jonah called him his favorite person. ‘_Ever’_.

He assumed Jonah was trying to say that they're super mega best friends, until that very last part.

"You are with me..." Maybe he meant that literally. It's going to have to be spelt out for him.

"Like, be with you be with you." Jonah clarifies. "As in, be your boyfriend..." He feels the need to shield himself.

Cyrus' eyes have never been bigger. "M—_me?"_ The rate of his heart is almost concerning.

"Yeah..." The same can be said for Jonah's. If this doesn't go as planned, he's going to have to move to a different city. "If-if that's okay." He turns panicked.

Except he doesn't know why, because Cyrus' grin says it all.

"Only if I can be yours."

Giving him an enormous smile, Jonah has a strong feeling he isn't going to regret this.

As does Cyrus, who gives him a frisk peck on the lips.

Simultaneously lighting up, the two beam at each other abundantly. When Cyrus kisses him more than ever, it takes Jonah a second to return the affection because he's still struggling to believe the reality of it all.

Not only is this real, but it's unfortunately put to a stop when there's a loud knock the door.

Failing to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat, Jonah tries not to look to exasperated when his Dad opens up. If he wasn't too busy confessing his undying love for Cyrus, maybe he would've heard him return home.

"Hi Dad..." Tone purposely uninterested, the boy forcibly clears his throat.

"Dinner's on the table. How are you Cyrus?" The man looks at him.

"Good, sir." He politely smiles, trying not to blush too hard.

"W-we were just st-st-st-st-studying." Trying to ignore his awful stutter, Jonah looks at the laptop screen which neither he nor Cyrus were aware had turned blank.

"Uh-_huh_." Mr. Beck slowly nods at the sight. "I see that."

As Cyrus continues smiling to cover up his embarrassment, Jonah is simply mortified.

"Dad. We'll be there in five minutes?"

"Make that two."

Face continuing to flare, he thinks that maybe if he blinks hard enough then the man will disappear.

Unfortunately, there's no such possibility.

"Alright..."

As he walks away, Mr. Beck can hear Jonah sighing when he fails to even attempt to close the door.

"Get it while it's hot!"

Choosing to exhale, Jonah can hear Cyrus chuckling in amusement.

Returning his raised eyebrows and content smirk, what Jonah says next is astoundingly accurate.

"_This_ should be good."

**Author's Note:**

> If you care enough, feel free to comment your thoughts!


End file.
